


Gang bang with Bill

by Andzia267



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Relationships, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: "Meet me at my house, for a gang bang with Bill Clinton" It said simply.
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Misha Collins, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	Gang bang with Bill

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in like 20 minutes on the go, I don’t care. I can’t believe I wrote it

Dean felt himself being nailed on the wall in the worst way possible. Without the use of Castiel's pesky dangler, sadly.  
He had his ambigous inc*st forehead touch with Sam, and drifted off. It was suppossed to be over. There was supossed to be peace when he was done. But he has woken up on that barn door. With cameras flashing. So he was in this alternate universe again? With that Polish guy, soap opera guy, and twitter guy, or whatever.  
"Sammy" he said looking at his brother? Or the actor guy?  
The guy crossed brows, not happy to see his brother alive. He wasn't Sammy.  
What was this turbogigamegahell he gor himself into this time?  
He got to Jensen's trailer. Along the way he met people wearing medical masks for some reason? A lot of them under their noses, which was even stupider, than simply choosing to wear one.  
On the laptop he searched supernatural. He had to know those actors names, he had no one to help this time, with Cas dead, and Sammy being an actor.  
The thought of seeing Cas' body here terrified him. He could see him, touch him, but there was no way to let his Cas know, he did feel the same way.  
Google popped up three names. All of them stupid. Upon seeing Padalecki he decided to read it as Padaleki for some reason, no big deal.  
He clicked on Cas' actor. He needed to see him, even if it wasn't him.  
Bottom left corner of laptop's screen popped a message. From that Misha guy!  
"Meet me at my house, for a gang bang with Bill Clinton" It said simply.  
Dean was speechless. Was he not only gonna see Cas' face, but have a 'gang bang' with him and the 42th president of the United States?  
"Where is your house" he wrote back.  
"Are you kidding me"  
"Okay look, im dean, and you died last time i was here, just let me fuck the president"  
For a few seconds too long there was no response to that. But then he got send the location.  
\----  
Cas was just standing there. Beautiful. Dean was trying not to kiss him, not to think abour him as Cas. He was Misha! Or whatever.  
But he looked as amazed. Even sad.  
"Where's Bill", Dean asked, trying to sound casual "He couldn't come? Are you sad because of that?"  
Cas... Misha! Smilled sadly.  
"Dean, is that really you? Or are you joking?"  
"¿Que?" asked Dean en español.  
"It's me, Cas"  
"For Putin's sake, you must be kidding me!" Dean yelled "Is that the empty?"  
"It's the hell for gays. World in 2020."  
"2020? I have 2022 in my world" Dean felt panic.  
"You have your missing years in supernatural, they didn't think the timeline throught." Cas explained, actually not explaining it at all.  
"Why are we here?"  
"I live my gay life with Bill Clinton, because you couldn't love me."  
"Of course I love you!" Dean held Cas' hand, and squized it lightly "It all happened so fast, and then c*w silenced my grief, and killed me off."  
"It's okay, Dean. Now you're here. We're together."  
They smilled softly, and kissed. Bill was actually in the room tho.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not native English speaker, tell me if I made a mistake there. Also it’s relating to French Mistake episode.


End file.
